Unbreakable Promises
by Hello Helicopter
Summary: 'Merry Christmas, Raven,' she thought as she headed for her room. In the center of her bed was a single blood red rose. I will be your rose in December.
1. Rose In December

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

If you've read my previous stories then you probably know that for each story I choose a band and name the title of the story and each chapter after various songs by said artist. For this story, Halestorm seems perfect.

..........................

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 1: Rose In December

…………………………

11:45 p.m.

Fifteen minutes until Christmas morning and Raven was sitting alone on the couch in the common room. The room was lit by the multi-colored flashing lights on the Christmas tree to the right of the huge television. An angel stood delicately at the top of the tree with a harp in her hand. The others were all out enjoying the night with the ones they cared about. Robin and Starfire went to go watch fireworks at the local park, Cyborg took Bumblebee out for a romantic dinner and then they were going to hang out at her place until morning, and Beast Boy went to see the Doom Patrol. Of course, they were worried about Raven not being able to handle an emergency, but she convinced them that everything would be fine and they should go out and enjoy themselves on Christmas Eve. The only things that could be heard were her steady breathing and the occasional sound of paper scraping against paper as she turned the page in her book. Suddenly red lights started flashing and an alarm was blaring obnoxiously loud; trouble. Raven looked up at the computer screen to see what the disturbance was and saw that it was just Red X robbing a small jewelry store, nothing she couldn't handle on her own. She teleported to the center of the store and looked around through the darkness to find the criminal.

"Where's the rest of the cavalry?" Red X asked. He was sitting on top of one of the display cases rolling a diamond ring around carelessly in the palm of his hand.

"That's none of your business," Raven answered threateningly.

"Testy, testy, I was just wondering what they could possibly be doing that you weren't important enough join them."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted her mantra and threw the cash register in X's direction. He easily jumped out of the way and shot a red X at her. It wrapped around her body and she fell to the floor, her eyes glowing black.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-," she started but Red smacked another X over her mouth so she couldn't finish.

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine," Red X said. He patted her on the head, grabbed the bag he filled, and headed out the door.

………………….

After a while of struggling, Raven finally freed herself and decided to go for a walk through the town. Everything was covered in a soft blanket of snow that gave the Earth a look of grace and peace. The cold night was serene and still, the main reason why winter was her favorite season. It was late so no one else was wandering the streets like her. She passed a house and, through the window, saw a mother and father placing presents under their tree for their children. Raven smiled to herself as she thought about the looks on the kids' faces when they woke up the next morning and saw that Santa had come for them. The smile quickly faded and turned into a grimace as she remembered that she only experienced such a thing but a few times when she was very young. When she was five years old the monks took her away from her mother and never again did she wake up on Christmas morning and expect anything special; it was just another day of being feared and treated like a monster. She shook her head of such thoughts and tried to think about how much her friends cared about her, they were her new family and family is the only thing that you need to be happy for the holidays. But the optimism was tarnished when she looked around and saw that she was alone, not in the company of her makeshift family in the warmth of the Tower. She was alone, just like all those years of being locked away in the temple where she was taught that her emotions were deadly and that, unless she wanted to truly become the monster that everyone believed her to be, she would forever have to suppress them. Never again would she be allowed to express joy, excitement, fear, etc. unless she wished to harm those around her. A street light blew out, almost as if to prove her thoughts true. Raven took a deep breath and tried to calm herself; self pity wouldn't make anything better, it simply made things worse. Her friends _did _love her and she knew that for a fact. But then Red X's words flowed back into her mind; _'you weren't important enough to join them.'_ Not important enough. She was never important enough, not important enough for her mother's love, not important enough to be with someone on Christmas Eve, not important enough to even be considered a person, just a portal that would cause the end of the world. That's all she was, the devil incarnate, a source of pure evil that could only bring around hatred and destruction. She sighed deeply and looked up to see a small café in front of her.

'_Why not?'_ she thought to herself as she walked in. She sat at the booth and ordered a cup of herbal tea to calm her nerves. When she finished she decided that it was no use continuing to stall the inevitable and teleported back to the tower. She looked up at the clock.

12:58 a.m.

'_Merry Christmas, Raven,' _she thought as she headed for her room. She opened the door and put on her pajamas; a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. She put her hair up in a bun and turned to go to her bed, but froze mid-step. In the center of her bed was a single blood red rose. She carefully walked over to her bed and gently picked up the flower. She touched her index finger against one of the soft, delicate petals. It's strange how we always treat flowers with the utmost care, as if if we held it just a little too tightly it would unleash the most demonic and satanic creatures to ever exist to wreak havoc on the world. Raven inhaled the sweet, pure and intoxicating scent and sighed contentedly. She put the rose back on her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a rectangular box, about the size of a shoe box, and placed it on her bed. She sifted through a few layers of tissue paper before pulling out a vase. It was midnight blue with a black rose at the top and the green stem was wrapped around the vase a few times. On the vase there was a message engraved:

_My dearest Raven, _

_Know that even in the most barren of wastelands, _

_Hope and life can be found if you only know how to look for it._

_I shall be your rose in December._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Mother._

Raven's mother gave this to her on the last Christmas that they shared together; it was almost as if she knew that the monks were going to take her away. Raven walked to the bathroom with the vase in hand and filled it with water. When she returned to her room, she carefully put the rose inside and placed it on her nightstand. A small smile graced her lips as she looked down at her most cherished possession. She then slid into bed and slipped away into a peaceful slumber.

…………………..

Love,

Hello Helicopter.


	2. I'm Not An Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Wow, 60 hits and 2 favs already? You guys are too good to me.

………………………

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 2: I'm Not An Angel

………………………

Raven awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She slid out of bed and opened her door to reveal Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire standing in the hallway wearing their pajamas.

"Merry Christmas!" They all exclaimed at the same time. She smiled slightly and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Merry Christmas, guys," she said.

"Come, friend Raven, I wish to cook a glorious feast in honor of the mass of Christ!" Starfire said jumping up and down clapping excitedly.

"Hang on Star, we still have to exchange and open presents," Robin said. With that the five titans walked to the common room and sat in a half circle around the front of the Christmas tree. Robin read the labels aloud and passed the gifts out.

An hour later, Raven sat in the kitchen in her new pink sweater, from Starfire of course, drinking a cup of herbal tea while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire cooked their Christmas dinner.

…………………………

"This is… delicious, Star," Robin said as he tried to chew the hunk of goo that Starfire put in front of him without gagging. She smiled happily and proceeded to shovel spoonfuls of her concoction into her mouth. Other than that, their big 'feast' consisted of toast, apple juice, and pop tarts. See, Cyborg and Beast Boy fought over what to make for hours on end until finally Robin stepped in and made them compromise; the meal was to consist of no meat or tofu. They searched the entire tower and those were only things they could find.

"Hey, let's go ice skating!" Beast Boy offered once everyone was finished eating. Starfire nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Robin said, looking to Cyborg for his opinion. He simply shrugged and went to get his holograph ring.

"What about you, Raven?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"I'll pass, ice skating really isn't my thing… besides, we need someone to stay and watch the tower anyway, and I need to meditate," she replied. With that, she teleported to her room, sat on her bed, closed her eyes, and began to chant her mantra.

"_Raven…"_ a soft male voice whispered, a voice that she knew all too well, snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes snapped open and flew to the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"No!" she shouted in dismay as she ran over to it.

"_Raven…"_ he repeated.

"No!" she yelled louder and started pounding her fists against the trunk. The room started spinning and Raven felt sick to her stomach.

"Leave me alone!"

"_Never!"_ the voice said threateningly._ "You're mine, you belong to me, and you always will!"_ The room started spinning faster and faster until finally everything went black.

………………………

"Angel?" she heard someone say. Her whole body ached and the last thing she wanted to do was open her eyes and move.

"Angel?!" The person said more hastily and they began to lightly shake her.

"I'm not an angel," Raven mumbled to whoever dared to intrude into her room. The voice chuckled before shaking her once again.

"Come on, you're on the floor," he said. Raven slowly opened her eyes and saw a shadow looking down at her. It took a few moments for eyes to focus on the figure; once they did, she gasped at what- or who, to be more exact- she saw.

"How did you get in her? Why are you in my room? And… why am on the floor?" Red X extended his hand and helped Raven get to her feet.

"Well I was hoping you'd be able to answer that last question for me; one second you're chanting away over there and then all of a sudden you're yelling at this thing and then you just passed out!" he said, gesturing at the chest.

"That's none of your business; and how long were you watching me?"

"Not too lone, I came in right before you started flipping out. Mind telling me what's in there that's got you so worked up?"

"Actually, I _would_ mind! Now, what are you doing here?" Raven demanded.

"I heard the other titans were out so I decided to drop by and pay you a visit," X responded.

"Any why would you want to do that?" she pressed.

"Because I figured you would be lonely."

"_He's going to try to use you, Raven." _She glared down at the trunk, daring Malchior to speak again. Instead, she heard his airy laughter bouncing off of her walls. Raven smacked her hands over ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just go away," she begged. Red put his hand on Raven's shoulder; he wanted so badly to understand what was happening.

"What's going on Raven?" He seemed to be genuinely concerned, but why wasn't he reacting to Malchior's voice? Could he not hear it? Maybe she should tell him the truth…

"_How can you trust him? He wears a mask for a reason; he doesn't want you to know who he is. How can you trust someone you've never even seen?"_ Malchior demanded angrily causing Raven to flinch.

"_Can't you see? He's a criminal! He's evil! Why do you think he was even here to begin with? He probably came to destroy you! He doesn't care about anything but himself and he could easily use your secrets against you."_

She looked to Red X and saw him staring intently at her; she turned her head and saw something on the floor near where she woke up. She walked over to the object and knelt down. Slowly, she reached forward and picked it up off of the floor. It was another rose. That's why Red X was in her room, that's why he was so concerned; he was the one who left the rose… and he brought her another one. In one fluid motion Raven whipped around, grabbed Red X's mask and pulled it over his head.

………………………..

Love,

Hello Helicopter.


	3. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Wahoo, my first review! Holy happy dance, Batman!

Keep 'em coming, pretty please?

p.s. I'm thinking my next story will be named after Shinedown songs cause I'm getting some major inspiration from the titles; any recommendations on a pairing/main character? I've only ever done Kid FlashxJinx and Red XxRaven, but I'm totally open to any suggestions.

……………………….

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes

……………………….

Raven stared up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen before. They were bright and lively and they twinkled with mischief. They also had an air of confusion, wonder, and worry to them. Malchior shouted angrily but it was just barely audible background noises to Raven.

Suddenly, she lurched forward and grabbed onto Red X's arm.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Next thing they knew the two were standing on the roof Titans Tower. Red's eyes were still wide from the sudden movements and he was looking around at his new surroundings.

"Okay, I'm really confused right about now…" he said. Raven sighed before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I had to get out of that room ASAP, he was driving me crazy," she began to explain.

"_Who_ was driving you insane? What the hell is happening?!"

"Malchior,"Raven said quietly.

"What's a Malchior and what does it have to do with anything?"

"Malchior is an evil 1,000 year old sorcerer/dragon that's trapped inside of a book that happens to be inside of the trunk that I was… 'flipping out' on," she said.

"So what's his deal?"

"He's an evil, deceitful, lying, conniving, malicious, demonic, worthless creature that doesn't even deserve to be a part of existence!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing red from her fury.

"Whoa, Sunshine, calm down," Red X said. He hesitantly put his hand on Raven's shoulder as an act of comfort; in result, her eyes faded back to their original amethyst color. Raven put her hood up and hung her head in shame. She hated it when she lost her temper like that, when her emotions slipped away from her control; it made her feel like she was that creature that everyone else viewed her as.

"Careful, you're hurting yourself!" X exclaimed as he grabbed Raven's hand. She looked down and saw that she had a vice grip on the rose, the thorns cutting into the palm of her hand causing blood to trickle down off of both her hand and the flower. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of the immense stinging pain and dropped the rose at once. X gave it a look of disgust and lifted his foot to stomp on it.

"No, you'll break it!" Raven shouted in distress as she quickly recovered her flower and cradled it her chest, allowing the blood on it to seep into her shirt.

"You know, I can bring you as many as you'd like," he said smirking. Raven blushed, but she smiled at the thought; a whole room filled with beautiful roses of all colors. And not just any roses, roses special from X.

"Come here, I wanna show you something," Red X said, holding out his hand. Slowly Raven placed one of her hands into X's outstretched one and, before she knew it, he pressed the button on his suit and teleported the two.

It was disorienting at first, but when Raven looked around her, her jaw dropped. She and X stood in the middle of a huge field covered with beautiful roses of every color imaginable. Her breath caught in her throat as what she was seeing processed in her head.

"I can take you here whenever you want," X said. It was only once he spoke that Raven realized that she was still holding his hand. She took this moment to take in his appearance for the first time. He had long, dark hair that reached the bottom of his ears. He wasn't quite tan, but he wasn't pale either. His brilliant blue eyes were glistening with excitement and he had a small smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Raven asked him.

"My name is Aidan, Aidan Agli," he responded. Raven bent over, picked a white rose, and smelled that ever so lovely scent before turning back to Aidan.

"Nice to meet you, Aidan," she said as she handed him the flower she had just picked. Aidan took the rose and grinned as he watched Raven stare out at the field.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Aidan said. "I'd better get you back before you're friends get home and start frantically searching the city for you." Raven looked down in disappointment, but she knew he was right and reluctantly had to agree. Next thing she knew, they were back in her room. She walked over to the vase on her nightstand and brushed her fingers lightly against the petals of her rose.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you, Sunshine, but I gotta get going."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want," he said. With that he gave her a salute before teleporting out of the tower. Raven sighed and sat on her bed. Aidan left her with an awful lot to think about. How could she have any form of a relationship with him? She isn't even allowed to feel, never mind express affection. But with X it seemed different.

"_Anything for you, Sunshine."_ That's what he had said, but would he really be willing to go through everything they would have to if they were to pursue some sort of relationship? She would just have to ask him when he came back, and hopefully he would give her an honest answer.

"_The last thing I want is to put him in danger, which is exactly what will happen if he continues to associate himself with me like this,"_ she thought. Raven sighed heavily and lay down. She would certainly have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

………………………

Love,

Hello Helicopter.


	4. Light In The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and blah blah blah, I'm pretty sure you're all aware.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate them a whole heck of a lot!

…………………..

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 4: Light In The Dark

…………………..

"_A few dead plants are going make you change your entire views on love? You swore that you would never put yourself and your friends in danger like that again; how can you be willing to put all of the people you care about as well as yourself at such a risk for someone you barely know?"_ Malchior asked. He was enraged at the thought of some petty thief stealing Raven's heart in just a few days when he had been trying to coax her back into simply trusting him for so long.

"Please, just be quiet! You don't know anything about me or Aidan! And I'm not falling in love with anyone!" Raven shouted back.

"_Oh come now, you don't honestly believe that you haven't developed any feelings for him,"_ Malchior hissed.

"Leave me alone!" This is what Raven hated most about Malchior; he knew just how to jab a knife into heart without lifting a finger. His words seemed to knock the wind out of her and she was on her knees with her arms wrapped around her body.

"_He's clearly stronger than you; he could take advantage of you whenever he pleases. This is all just a game for him. Do you really want to end up pregnant at seventeen as a result of rape? Imagine that, you'd be just like your pathetic mother. This is exactly how it happened and I know that you are fully aware of that. Trigon earned your mother's trust and, right when she was least expecting it, he took her."_ He knew he was striking a nerve by comparing Raven to what happened to her mother. Being the very product of said rape didn't make her anymore keen on the fact of getting pregnant from it, either.

"Go away," Raven whimpered. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't hold back the occasional sobs.

"_What about the child? How do you think they would feel? And the Titans, they would become a laughing stock. Their duty is to protect the city, but they allow one of their own to become a victim of one of the most heinous crimes imaginable. I'm sure they couldn't allow that to reach the public, but the only way to do so would more than likely involve you being kicked off of the team. Then where would you live? What would you eat? Who would be there for you once your lover betrayed you and your team and family abandoned you? Normal people already fear you, hate you even. You'd be better off if you just end everyone else's suffering now before it escalades beyond repair."_ Raven's head snapped up as what Malchior was implying registered in her mind.

"Are you telling me to-"

"_Kill yourself, yes. But I'm not telling you, I'm merely suggesting a way out of destroying those around yous way of life even more than you already have. It's the most reasonable and logical solution. But, of course, you don't have to listen to me; you could always just wait and see how things play out."_ Malchior's words were enchanting and all thoughts were erased from Raven's mind as he continued to speak.

"_Besides, even if X doesn't betray, what if everything else you fear comes to life? You cannot express emotion, so if you do what do you think would happen? You could destroy the person that you care about. Or if your demon half consumes you? You could murder him in cold blood and enjoy every second of it. Your father could also come back for you, and what better leverage to get you do what he wishes is there besides your lover? You could completely avoid harming everyone with one simple move; drag that blade across your wrists." _Without realizing it, Raven had stood up while Malchior was talking and had walked over to her dresser. She stared down at the knife that she could use to end everyone's suffering. Slowly, she reached forward and grasped the handle. She placed the blade again her wrist and shivered at the feeling of the cool blade against her skin.

"Raven, no!" she heard Aidan shout. She looked up and saw him run towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and started looking around frantically. He seemed to be focused on something in particular, though. Raven followed his gave and saw the knife in her right hand, only now it was covered with blood. She looked at her other arm and saw a long, jagged slit in her wrist. The knife slid out of her hand and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the ground.

"Somebody help me!" Aidan yelled. Raven saw him drop to his knees in front of her. He ripped his mask off of his head and cradled Raven to his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, Angel, help is coming," he kept saying. He kissed her forehead and the last things she heard before everything went black were pounding feet racing up the hall and into her room and Starfire's gut wrenching scream.

"What the hell did you do?!" Cyborg screeched. He ran over to Raven and scooped her up in his arms. They all ran to the infirmary where Cyborg put Raven down onto the white hospital cot. He hooked up a heart monitor to Raven and watched her completely flat lifeline appear across the screen, causing a constant beep to echo through the room. He reached over to the defibrillator and charged the paddles before placing them on Raven's chest. Aidan watched as his Angel's lifeless, bloody body lurched upwards as the electric current coursed through her, trying to bring her back to him. After several times of repeating this process, she had a heart beat again. Now that that was done, Cyborg began to stitch up Raven's wrist and then got a blood transfusion started.

………………….

Raven was finally stabilized and she hovered a few inches above her blood soaked bed, her left arm faintly glowing black.

"Start explaining," Robin demanded. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all staring hatefully at X, but the only thing he was capable of at the moment was watch Raven with wide eyes. He reached forward and took her hand in his own.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Cyborg bellowed. Red couldn't even hear him; he just continued to stare at his Raven.

"Why?" he asked pleadingly. "Why did you do this?"

………………………….

_Raven sat alone in a pitch black room. Her knees were cradled to her chest as she quietly sobbed to herself. What have I done? I'm such a coward! What is the point of love if you're willing to take a chance, a leap of faith? What if Aidan really did care about me? How could I actually believe that my friends, my family, didn't really love me? I'm the one who betrayed and abandoned them. I'm the one who turned my back on everyone I cared about and who cared about me. I gave up on them. What will they think of me now? I'll rot in hell forever and no one will bother to think twice about me._

"_Please come back to me, Angel," Aidan's voice echoed throughout the empty room. Raven's head snapped up and she looked around for him._

"_Aidan?" she asked unsurely._

……………………....

"Aidan?" X finally heard Raven whisper so softly he wasn't entirely sure that he had actually heard it.

"Yeah, I'm here Angel," he said excitedly. Everyone else in the room ran over Raven's bed. Raven's eyes slowly slid open. She was temporarily blinded by the light and all she could see were a series of shadows looming down at her.

"I'm so sorry, Malchior kept talking and it was like I couldn't even control my body! And then I was all alone in this empty, dark room! And then I saw a light in the distance; at first I was scared because I thought it was going to take me away from all of you forever… but then I realized that you guys _were_ the light. You were my light in the dark that led me away from that awful place." Raven stared off, deep in thought.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you!" Aidan exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Raven. To everyone else in the rooms surprise, she hugged him back.

"Raven, what's going on here?" Robin asked.

………………………

Love,

Hello Helicopter!


	5. Takes My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except for this totally awesome and fluff-filled story, of course!

…………………………

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 5: Takes My Life

………………………..

Raven cut herself deep, so there was quite a bit of blood seeping into her carpet at the moment. The chest at the foot of her bed, Malchior's 'tomb' as you could call it, began to glow crimson. All of the blood on floor began to float into the air, almost as if a giant magnet was hovering in the air. It swirled together like a hurricane before it was sucked into the trunk. It glowed even brighter until the lock imploded and the chest flew open. Inside of the open chest stood a tall, dark figure, the blood swirling around the silhouette. The figure stepped out of the chest and looked around at his surroundings. He raised his arms and cackled maniacally and he absorbed the blood surrounding him. The figure stepped forwarded and was illuminated by the light that was given off by one of the numerous lit candles in Raven's room. Raven's demonic blood was just the power boost he required to break free of that unruly prison. He tried the passive route and attempted to convince Raven to release him, but once that 'Red X' character came into play, Malchior gave up on that plan. She was strong, a worthy opponent to say the least, and she would have made a valuable asset to his plans; it's really too bad he had to resort to this. Malchior brushed off his shoulders and decided to pay his good friends, the Titans, a visit.

……………………………

"Friend Raven, it would appear that you have 'the explaining' to do, am I correct?" Starfire said unsurely. Aidan and Raven looked at each other before Raven gasped and covered her mouth.

"Your mask," she whispered. Aidan lifted his gloved hand and touched his face.

"Not good," he mumbled. Just then, the doors flew open and Malchior walked in.

"Hello, children," he said. He chuckled at their surprised expressions and threw everyone back against the wall with a blast of energy. Malchior extended his hand in Raven's direction and a large, red claw flew out of his hand and latched on to the girl. She screamed as Malchior dragged her across the room to him. His finger nails grew out like talons and he lifted one hand to inspect the change. Before Raven knew it, Malchior had slashed down her face and there was gash across her cheek. She gasped, then cringed at the pain caused by the motion. He cackled and shoved his thumb into the cut. Raven cried out in pain and Malchior watched hungrily as blood trickled down her face. He slowly leaned forward and his tongue snaked out from between his lips. He touched a drop of blood that was on the verge of slipping from her chin to the floor with the tip of his tongue. He licked his lips and raised his hand to slash at her again, only to be struck in the face. The shock of the blow threw off Malchior's concentration, causing his magic to cease and drop Raven to the floor. He whipped around and found himself face to face with Red X.

"Malchior, I presume," Aidan said.

"None other," Malchior responded, taking a bow. He smirked evilly and slashed at Aidan; Aidan jumped back, successfully dodging the attack, and threw several red X's in Malchior's direction. Malchior raised his hand and the X's immediately turned to dust before they had a chance to come in contact with him. He smirked and thrust his hands forward, shooting Aidan with a blast of energy. Aidan flipped through the air, but skillfully landed on his feet; he ran forward and attempted to drop kick Malchior, only to have him side step out of the way.

"You're no match for me,_ humans_," Malchior snarled. A hospital bed then smashed against his body; he fell to the floor and looked up to see Raven, eyes and hands glowing black, approach him.

"I'm no human," she spat. Malchior began to stand up, but was hit by a starbolt which knocked him back down onto the floor.

"Nor am I," Starfire growled, walking over to Raven to stand next to her.

"If you honestly believe that I'm going allow you and your pesky friends to prevent me from completing my plans and then lock me back up in that infernal _book_, then I'm sorry to say that you will be sorely mistaken, deary," Malchior said in a bored tone , standing up and wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"And as for your little _thief,_" he began, raising one hand in the air. A red circle formed around Aidan's neck and lifted him off of the ground, "he'll be the_ first _to go."

"Aidan!" Raven shrieked. She ran towards him in horror and cringed at the sound of him gasping for air. Malchior closed his hand into a fist and the red circle constricted even tighter around Aidan's throat.

"Stop it! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him!" Raven begged.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Malchior said scornfully.

"Please, you're killing him!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. I had actually thought that was the entire purpose of this whole… fiasco… I suppose you could call it."

"I swear under Azar that I will do whatever you wish if you promise to leave my friends alone," Raven whimpered.

"I accept your offer," Malchior said grinning. Black light flowed out of Raven, and red from Malchior, meeting between the two and entangling around each other before flowing back into the opposite person from which it originated.

"That's a good girl," Malchior said, releasing Aidan. He fell to the floor, coughing and gasping, and looked up at Raven with a look of panic on his face. With another swish of his hand, the Titans and Aidan were thrown back into a crimson cage made from Malchior's magic.

"Now, my sweet Raven, we have a few matters to attend to."

"What about my friends? You promised that they would be left alone!"

"Yes, yes, they'll be fine, I just don't want them interfering. Come now, we're on a very tight schedule." With one last look at her friends, Raven ruefully followed after Malchior.

…………………………….

Love,

Hello Helicopter.


	6. The Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Sorry this took so long to finish, I had the Flu =/

…………………

Unbreakable Promises

Chapter 6: The Eyes

………………….

Once the doors to the infirmary slid closed, Malchior raised his arms and he and Raven were engulfed in red energy. They were teleported to huge, dome shaped cave. The air was hot, as though there was a fire burning, and it made Raven's skin uncomfortably hot. In the center of the room was a large stone ceremonial table. At the head of the table was an altar that was surrounded by lit black candles with a large burgundy book on it. To the right of the altar was a small stand with a dagger, a goblet, and a bottle that looked like red wine. Raven looked up towards the top of the cave and gasped in horror. Hovering in the air was a huge set of four crimson eyes surrounded in flames.

"What are you planning?" Raven breathed.

"I am not planning a thing, my dear," Malchior began, staring up at the eyes in admiration, "I am but humble servant."

"What does he want?"

"What he's always wanted: for the pathetic, insolent inhabitants of this planet to fall under his power. To show the universe that they dare not cross him, for if they do he will have them begging for mercy, crawling on their hands and knees like beasts praying to their gods not allow the torture and agony that The All Powerful One swears to unleash upon them. His eyes remained, even though you _banished _him to the Underworld where he forced to live among mediocre creatures. The eyes see all and show us what The All Powerful One wishes. He came to me while I was rotting away in your book and told me what I needed to do. I have fulfilled his wishes… and now it's your turn."

"I won't help you," Raven snarled.

"You have no choice; you've already sworn to what I say. And I say that together we will free your father and watch him conquer," Malchior said.

"When did you become another of his_ minions_?" Raven spat, causing Malchior to chuckle.

"My dear, anyone with half of a brain would devote themselves Him," he said. Raven started coughing violently for a few moments. She looked at the hand that she used to cover her mouth and saw that it was splattered with blood.

"What happened to your nose?" Malchior asked.

"What do mean 'what happened to my nose'?" Raven asked bringing her hand to her nose. She felt a warm wetness and looked at her fingers to see that they were soaked with blood.

"What's happening?" Raven asked frantically. She started coughing again and gasping for air. She fell to her knees and vomited blood. Her body began convulsing as she vomited again. Malchior looked up at the Eyes and saw Cyborg giving Raven's unconscious body a blood transfusion.

"Idiots!" he shouted. Raven's demonic blood was rejecting the human blood that Cyborg gave her and, if Malchior didn't act quickly, Raven's body would empty itself of all blood, trying to decontaminate itself until she dies from massive blood loss and everything that he was working to do would be ruined. He needed her alive if Trigon's plans were to be successful. Malchior looked up to the eyes once more, searching for a solution, but they gave him none. He would just have to continue with the ceremony. Using his magic, he lifted Raven into the air and placed her on top of the stone table, her body shuddering violently. Malchior then walked over to the altar and read the incantation written in the book upon it. Raven's body glowed black and rose up above the table. Streams of black light were emanating from her eyes and mouth, spiraling in every direction. A gut wrenching scream tore throughout Raven's body before she exploded into a huge ball of dark energy, red and black swirling within it.

"At last!" a booming voice erupted from the sphere. Trigon stepped out of it and looked down at Malchior.

"You have done well, my servant," he said, basking in his glory.

"Thank you, master," Malchior said with a bow. Then, the ball of light slowly dissipated and Raven fell limp back onto the table, blood streaming from her mouth. Without a word, Trigon reached down and picked up the knife on the altar and pricked his finger with it. Next, he grabbed the goblet and allowed some of his blood to drop into it. He picked up Raven in his other hand and placed the goblet at her lips. Once the cup was empty, Trigon placed Raven back upon the table and tossed the goblet aside.

"What are you doing, master?" Malchior asked uncertainly.

"My daughter only needed more demonic blood; I have given her just that."

"But why save her? Won't she try to stop us- I mean you?"

"My blood is so strong and powerful, that once it is put into another being there are two possible outcomes: If put into a human, or lesser demon, then the same thing would happen that happened to Raven when she was given human blood. Or, it would give me the power to have complete and utter control over the being's every action. Now, I am more a part of her than ever and she will no longer be capable of resisting my influence. There is nothing she can do, other than obey my every wish," Trigon explained.

Raven's eyes then slid open and looked down at her blood-soaked frame.

"How am I…No!" she exclaimed as her eyes fell on Trigon.

"What have you done!?" she shrieked at Malchior, who smirked maniacally back at her.

"We have made the first step to world domination, my dear, and you are going to help us with the rest," Trigon stated.

"I will _never_ help you!" Raven spat.

"Silly little girl, you have no choice," Trigon sniggered.

…………………….

Love,

Hello Helicopter.


End file.
